¿El Enemigo de Mi Enemigo es Mi Doppelganger?
by MutsukiT24
Summary: Luego del incidente del Lucifractor, un nuevo personaje llega a Whitechapel para vengarse..¿pero de quién? / Posible historia homo.
1. Chapter 1

**_La serie o los personajes no me perteneces y blabla. Si no, ya habría unas.. 3 temporadas y 1 película mas de la serie.._**

* * *

_Ethan POV:_

Tenia que encontrar alguna manera de escapar, pero primero tenia que averiguar en donde estaba. No era mas que una habitación oscura, con una puerta y un espejo de cuerpo entero poco sospechoso. Podría intentar usar la puerta para salir pero ya lo hice, y fue una perdida de tiempo ya que estaba cerrada. No se como llegue aquí, en un momento estaba en mi habitación y en otro ya estaba aquí, en una habitación que parece no haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo.

Me senté en un pequeño relieve en el suelo y saque mi celular. Estaba seguro de que la ultima vez que lo use tenia la carga 100%, pero ahora ni siquiera se prendía. Quizás mis amigos me estén buscando por todo Whitechapel o tal ves ni se preocupen de mi desaparición tan repentina.

En ese momento algo me llamo la atención, el espejo, se veía tan sucio y viejo que no tenia idea si pudiera reflejarme en el. Me acerque para darle una mirada mas de cerca y fue hay cuando me di cuenta de que el espejo podría tener algo que ver con mi aparición en aquel lugar. Después del incidente con "La Fabrica de Arco iris", ya ni siquiera puedo volver a confiar en mi propio reflejo.

Le saque un poco la tierra y tela arañas y allí me vi, despeinado, sucio, y por supuesto frustrado. Trate de arreglar algo del pelo, pero ¿para que lo hacia?, si al final de cuentas, nadie me veía, estaba solo.

Aunque había algo de lo que no me había dando cuenta antes, la vestimenta que llevaba, no era algo que yo llevaría normalmente, ya que uso ropa colorida, este llevaba ropa negra, solo negra. Pero solo el reflejo quien llevaba tal cosa. Mi "reflejo" me miro, sonrió, y extendió la mano tomando mi brazo con la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarme dentro de aquel espejo.

Me desperté sudando y con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentí como mi corazón volvía a la normalidad. Otra ves esa maldita pesadilla que me persigue desde casi una semana, cada y una maldita noche. Despierto en una habitación con un espejo, la puerta cerrada, mi celular sin batería y un extraño doble que me arrastra a las profundidades de un espejo. No se que signifique eso, ni se lo he dicho a mis amigos o a nadie que yo realmente conozca. Ya me he decidido en decirle a Evelyn, la abuela de Benny, ella seguro que sabría una solución, como siempre.

Es Sábado, lo que significa es que tengo todo un día para hacer absolutamente, nada. Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde en incidente del Lucifractor, Stern desapareció. Jesse es cercano a nosotros, pero aun sigue siendo el de antes. Y Anastasia accedió a dejar que Rory y Erica vuelvan a la ciudad. Por fin todo a vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, hasta ahora.

Me aseo, bajo a desayunar y le digo a mis padres que volveré hasta la noche. Luego me voy directo a la casa Weir. Es casi mediodía así que supongo que ya deben estar despiertos. La casa de Benny no esta tan lejos, solo a unas dos casa de la mía, así que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre.

-¿Quien es?- dijo una voz de un hombre, llegue a reconocer que no era la de Benny.

-S-soy Ethan.- digo tímidamente. ¿Puedo entrar?- No estoy seguro de mis palabras y seguro que quien este del otro lado, apenas pudo escucharlas. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y revelo a Jesse, la única persona que podría haberlas escuchado. Llevaba su misma ropa de siempre, no me sorprende.

-Hola Ethan, pasa.- dijo él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero...

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- es lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Jesse alzo una ceja y largo una pequeña risa.

-Ayudo a Evelyn con unas pociones.

-¿Tu, ayudando a la abuela de Benny a hacer pociones?- Me cruce de brazos y trate de parecer serio. -En serio, ¿que haces aquí?

-Es cierto, Jesse me estaba ayudando- dijo una voz familiar. Me volví y vi a Evelyn con un repasador en las manos. -Al parecer él sabe cosas de la magia, ¿no es cierto?

-Si, tenia un amigo que era hechicero- dijo él mientras me miraba, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Creo que me están tomando del pelo.

-Jesse, querido, ¿quieres ir a buscar canela abajo?- pregunta ella.

-Claro.

Jesse se fue al sótano, no podía evitar no mirarlo, sin sospechar que podría estar tramando algo. Aunque seamos algo parecido a amigos, aun no confió en él tanto como en los demás. No puedo olvidar lo que me hizo a mi y Sarah esa noche en el baile. No hemos hablado de ello, aunque a veces Benny o Rory, incluso Erica quieren tocar el tema, Sarah y yo estamos de acuerdo en no hablar de ello, nunca jamas. Y que nos haya ayudado con lo del Lucifractor, no le daba el derecho que confiemos en él totalmente.

Cuando Jesse desapareció por la puerta del sótano, entre en acción.

-Así que, ¿que trae por aquí?- pregunta Evelyn.

-Oh, si, es una larga historia.

Le empece a contar de mi sueño, desde aparecer en la habitación, el celular sin carga, hasta el extraño yo en el espejo. Trate de contarlo lo mas rápido y entendible, para que cuando Jesse volviera ya hubiera terminado. Evelyn se veía concentrada en cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca. Pero cuando estaba a la mitad del relato...

-¿Cual malvado?- Me sobresalto para encontrar a Jesse detrás de mi, como si hace mucho estuviera escuchando. -¿Y que dijiste que llevaba?- Cada ves mas cerca mio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?- pregunto.

-No mucho.

-Bueno Ethan, si quieres investigare sobre eso- dijo ella. Asentí. -Ahora si me disculpan iré a despertar a Benny. -Y con eso se fue arriba.

-¡Oh, deje la canela en la cocina! -grito él a Evelyn, de repente se puso serio. -Espero mi respuesta, Ethan.

-¿Cual respuesta?- digo.

-Nada, no importa- dice. -Pero hablando de eso, se algo que tal ves te interese.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho en el segundo piso. Donde esta la habitación de Benny.

-¡No abuela. Ahora no!- se escucho. -¡Déjame!, Ok bien, ya me levanto!

Jesse y yo no podíamos aguantar mas la risa.

* * *

**Yay! Esta es mi primer historia. Se que muchos no leerán porque la mayoría habla ingles..pero bueno, no importa, yo publicare la historia y listo :3**

**Bueno, amo My Babysitter's a Vampire, esta serie es increíble. Lastima que la cancelaron, pero igual espero una película para terminar la historia.. ****Ya que hablo español, no se como se tanto de MBAV, es que tengo una obsesión o algo así..**

**I love MBAV *-***


	2. Nota

**Primero que nada no es nada parte de la historia.**

Ahora, hace mucho no entraba a esta cuenta y el ver esta historia me motivé a seguirla sólo por diversión. No estoy diciendo que si la siga, posiblemente lo haga y cambie un poco las cosas, por ejemplo, las shipps que tenía planeadas para la historia y tal.

Recuerdo que tenía unos capítulos más ya hechos para publicar que, obviamente, nunca lo hice. Podría publicar lo que tenía escrito o cambiarlo y seguirla a la manera que me gusta más ahora.

Pasó tiempo todos cambian y prefiero un Bethan que Ethara así que ya sabrán por donde viene esto.


End file.
